Under Eternal
by Rediclufied.Espi
Summary: Something's going on between Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel! But what? I will change the Rating if i decide to make it Rated R! Warnings inside.g!p
1. What just happen?

**Title: Under Eternal **

**Summary: Something's going on between Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Rachel! But what? PWP, Possible G!P.  
**

**A/N: Well To be honest with all of you this is a PWP. (Plot, what plot?) Basically I just started writing and i didn't exactly plan this story out. Anything could happen. Although i hope i can do this story justice if i do continue it because I love Glee! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Glee or any song Featured below!  
**

**Song: ****My Skin by ****Natalie Merchant**  


* * *

Santana headed inside the glee, stopping slightly when she saw the three girls sitting in the front chairs. Brittany's face almost lit up seeing Santana. Quinn and Rachel looked towards the Latina a small sadden smile forming. Santana shook her head as she walked past them quickly heading to the top chairs.

Brittany's face fell as she looked down at her lap slowly. Quinn watched the Latina a bit before turning and looking ahead with a sigh. Rachel frowned, glancing back at the Latina before turning her attention to the tall sad blonde.

It didn't take long before everyone started heading inside. Half of the oblivious of the tension forming in the room the other half could almost feel it when they saw the girls though no one sad anything they just sat down and quieted down when walked into the room happily.

"Glad to see everyone here today! " Mr. Shue grinned as he looked at the class obviously not feeling the Tension coming from Four of his class members. " I have an great assignment for all of..." Mr. Shue was cut off.

"Actually I have a song that i would like to sing.. " Santana spoke up just as Mr. Shue was about to write something down on the board.

" Oh uhmmm... " Mr. Shue looked towards the Latina. " Can you wa... "

" actually It really cant. " Santana looked at the teacher she was sitting in the corner in the back.

" Uhm, okay. The floor is your Santana. " Mr. Shue offered her a smile.

Santana just past him not bothering to return it. Walking towards the piano she looked at the piano man and quickly tilted her head to the side causing him to get up and head to the side of the room. Dropping her bag that she was holding in her hand on the floor near the piano-chair; She took a seat.

Everyone sitting in the room watched Santana as she prepared herself. Someone spoke softly to the person next to him, Finn to Mike and Puck who was sitting to the side; '_I didn't know she could play the piano.' _Although everyone could hear him as he attempted to whisper. Some people in the room shaking there heads, The continued to stare at the Latina seeing the slightly sadden expression she now held on her face.

Her finger tips lightly slide along the keys not pressing them down hard enough to get a sound from the piano. She sighed softly as she at the keys she stopped and started positioning her fingers on the right keys before looking up towards everyone.

The two Cheerio's; Brittany and Quinn. Kept there gazes on the Latina, along with Rachel -who was sitting beside the Brittany, Quinn on the other side-. Santana's eyes stopping towards two blondes and the brunette, before quickly turning her gaze back down; She began to play, Letting out another long shaky breath as she did.

_;Take a look at my body_

_Look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face say these promises_

_Whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_Because I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable;_

The three girl's breathing seemed to almost stop hearing the broken voice begin to sing. The Latina's Emotion striking them completely in the chest. The rest of the club watched, although they seemed confused by the meaning by it. They could also feel the emotion by the Latina's somewhat broken voice. The Latina kept her gaze on her hands as they kept playing and she kept singing.

_;Well content loves the silence_

_It thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils_

_That strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no_

_I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong_

_I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable;_

Brittany was the first to break tears began to fall from her eyes. She was biting down on her lip almost hard enough to break the skin. Quinn tried to keep herself from looking to Brittany, knowingly that she would break as soon as she did -Already trying to control her own tears from falling -. Rachel glanced towards Brittany for only a second before reaching out a hand and placing it on the Tall blondes leg. Which the blonde quickly moved her own hand to grab onto the short brunettes.

_;Oh, I need the darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby_

_A kiss good night_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_I'm the slow dying flower_

_In the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

_Your face saying promised whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them;_

Tears began to fall, wetting the keys under her fingers as she continued to play. The Latina didn't dare to look to the others keeping her focus on the keys. Trying to control the sobs that wanted to escape as she sang.

_;I need_

_The darkness_

_The sweetness_

_The sadness_

_The weakness_

_I need this_

_I need_

_A lullaby_

_A kiss goodnight_

_The angel sweet_

_Love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_Well, is it dark enough?_

_Can you see me?_

_Do you want me?_

_Can you reach me?_

_Or I'm leaving_

_You better shut your mouth_

_Hold your breath_

_Kiss me now you'll catch your death_

_Oh, I mean this_

_Oh, I mean this.;_

Once Santana stopped playing the piano after she finished singing. The time in the room seemed to go slowly. No one moved or did anything. Everyone could see the tears falling from the Latina's face. Then they all glanced towards the other Two Cheerios and Rachel. It was obvious that song was met for the three girls or at least one of them.

The room was completely silent except for a soft sob escaping from Brittany. Not ever a few seconds after that sob escaped Brittany. Tears began to fall from Quinn's eyes as she looked to her lap her hands slowly wiping her eyes.

Santana had her head turned to the side not daring to look at the group as she stared at the wall and wiped her own eyes slowly. Rachel had a frown on her face as she held onto Brittany's hand and wiped her own tears with the sleeve of her sweater. Finally someone dare broke the quiet as he cleared his throat Mr. Shue had stood up and walked towards the Latina still sitting at the piano.

" That was... Very... " Mr. Shue tried to think of the correct word.

" Save it.. " Santana Spoke softly as she stood up slowly. " That-that is the last song i'm singing for glee. " Santana was looking down as she spoke taking a long deep shaky breath quickly wiping her eyes. Before she looked up towards everyone avoiding to look at the Three girls.

" Wha-what? " Rachel was finally spoke up asking the same thing running through everyone's minds.

" That being said. " Santana put on her HBIC face trying to avoid the hurt she could feel through Rachel's voice. " With me, Thing's will be going how they used to be. No-one try and speak to me. I'd rather not have myself seen talking out there with any of you Gleeks. " Santana continued to keep her gaze away from the Blondes and the Brunette. " Non-of you. ¿_Comprende_?"

" Santana? " Mr. Shue looked at her confused, Just like the rest of the glee members. " What's going on? "

"Mr. Shue, Now that your just my Spanish teacher. And I'll have you know a horrible one at that, I would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes that i don't want to have anything to do with this club. " The Latina had spoke as she looked at the teacher.

The club was speechless. _What the hell just happened?_ Not even Mr. Shue could say anything. After that performance the Emotion that came from the Latina, The tension flowing throw her words that had wrapped around the four girls seemed almost suffocating. Santana looked the over keeping the HBIC smirk on her face though her eyes seemed to give away that she was obviously hurting.

The whole time Brittany had kept her eyes Latina. Not daring to take her tear filled eyes off of her as if she might disappear. The words began to hurt, Santana was leaving glee and it was there fault. Clenching Rachel's hand tightly she watched as Santana leaned down picking up her bag. Brittany's chest began to Ache, Santana was avoiding looking at her on purpose. Seeing her just turn around without a glance towards her she quickly stood up releasing Rachel's hand.

" San...Sanny please! " Brittany blurted out brokenly. " Please don't... Please I'm-I'm so sorry! Talk to us please! "

" My name is fucking Santana, Learn it. Don't you dare... Any of you use any Nicknames you might have for me.. I won't think twice about kicking your asses. " Santana spoke aloud when she stopped at the door when she heard Brittany, Not bothering to wait for a reply she just continued to walk away from the group.

Just as she stepped out in the hall way she could hear Brittany break down. Causing her lips to slightly tremble, she wanted to -so bad- go and hold the blonde and apologies but she couldn't. Be side's the blonde had Quinn and Rachel with her, she would be fine. Right?

Santana continued her walk down the hallways quickly towards the Girl's restroom. Just as she got in she dropped her bag on the side, Luckily no one was in there as Santana walked straight to one of the mirrors and turned on the water. Taking a deep breath Santana cupped some water in her hand and slowly brought it up to wipe her face.

Looking up towards the mirror again she tilted her head to the side as she reached for a paper towel near the sink and mirror. Wiping her face with it she began to stare back at the mirror her hands tightening into a fist. Her right hand crumpling up the damp paper towel. Her jaw clenched as anger started to fill inside her chest.

_THWACK!_

Glass shattered falling into the sink and onto the floor. Blood began to drip down the broken mirror where her right hand stayed where she hit. It began to drip down into the sink. Santana winced in pain as she stared at her hand slowly pulling it back, she looked at it. Groaning painfully as she used her other hand to reach to her injured hand and take out the pieces off glasses that and made its way into her skin before she started to rinse of her hand.

* * *

" Brittany? " Mr. Shue turned to see the blonde who was now sitting on the floor holding herself as she sobbed.

" What the hell just happened? " Mercedes stood up looking towards Kurt and Tina who we're sitting next to her. Both shrugging there shoulders.

" Brittany... " Rachel spoke softly as she kneeled down beside her. " Britt..." Rachel was about to say something more only to get cut off.

" Rae..." Quinn shook her head a little before kneeling down on the other side. " Let's go home Brittany. "

"Girl's wha..." Mr. Shue looked concerned down at the three.

" Mr. Shue, There's nothing we can say. Please just... " Quinn shook her head not needing to finish her sentence when the man sighed a bit. " Lets go Brittany. "

" I got you. " Rachel helped the Tall sobbing blonde up.

Quinn quickly grabbed there bags strapping them to her before helping Rachel with Brittany they quickly headed out of the room to get to the car; Leaving the rest of the glee club in shock at everything that just happened.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**Even if it was just one chapter.**

**This was my first attempt at a Glee story.**

**Please keep in mind that, this is just a fan fiction.**

**Things could be off. Characters may be out of character or something.**

**I know it sometimes gets annoying sometimes when writers ask for reviews. **

**Reviews can be inspiring and can get the writers to write more and maybe update quicker. **

**It would be awesome if you would Review your thoughts or maybe an IDEA i don't mind. Anything at all. **

**Also I've been thinking about making this a G!P. Although it is unsure. **

**PWP!**

**Review? **

**Thoughts?**

**Ideas?**

**Suggestions?**


	2. Oh Gosh

**A/N: I know i had like PWP or whatever. I thought it meant didn't know where the story was heading or something like that... But someone told me it meant Porn without plot or something... i don't know sorry... I will go somewhere with this story but i'm just going with the flow. I don't exactly have anything planned! **

**Though most the characters are going to be Out Of Character In other words this is AU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any Song's i might have below! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luckily Quinn didn't live to far from the school, in a small townhouse. She lead everyone inside and headed straight towards one of the rooms Rachel leading Brittany to the bed in the small room. Quinn paced, one arm wrapped around her chest the other she had probed up on her hand as she chewed on her thumb. Rachel sat on the bed beside Brittany, who was still sobbing softly with her face in her hands as she sat. Rachel gently rubbed her back as she sighed softly.

" Look, Santana can be a hot head... I doubt she meant anything towards you Brittany. She care's a lot more about you then anyone. " Rachel told her softly, the pain and truth in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"She-she hates me... " Brittany finally looked up towards Rachel her eyes swollen from crying. Both girl's we're surprised she didn't run out of tears by the amount she was crying when they we're heading home.

" She doesn't. Even if she does hate anyone it's Rachel and I. Santana didn't mean what she said towards you." Quinn walked over towards Brittany, and kneeled down.

" Quinn's right. " Rachel gave the short haired blonde a small smile. " No-one could hate you, not matter how much they wanted to. You're just to loveable Brittany. " Rachel kept her hand rubbing the blondes back as she reached out and gently let her hand touch the side of Quinn's face.

" Right. " Quinn returned the smile as she pressed into Rachel's soft touch. " To loveable. " Quinn repeated, as she let her gaze break from Rachel when she retreated her hand. Moving her own hand up to let it gently touch Brittany's chin to lift her face to look at her. " Brittany, We'll figure this all out together okay? We stick together. "

"I just... want San to forgive me for whatever i did... I want her to be my friend again... " Brittany sobbed.

" We know... We will figure it out, You need your rest. Lay down okay sweety? " Rachel spoke softly into her ear, The tall sobbing blonde nodded as Rachel moved off the ed leading the blonde down and pulling the blanket up. " Close you're eyes and rest. "

"Ohh-kay. " Brittany sniffled a bit, Closing her eyes as she stayed there curled under the blanket.

Quinn had stood up heading out the door quietly, Looking back at Rachel. Rachel looked towards the door and nodded as Quinn mouthed that she would _be in the living room_. Rachel just sat next to Brittany as she was drifting off to sleep patting her back.

* * *

Santana sat in one of the classroom's on top of a desk holding a paper towel over her hand as she looked towards the tall blonde teacher who was grabbing something from under the teachers desk before walking back.

" Miss Holiday, look i d..."

" Zip you're lips Sweet Cheeks. The nurse is already gone and well lucky for you i took some nursing class. " Ms. Holiday looked at her as she opened the first aid kit. " And, i don't think you getting reported to the principle. During what ever emotional state that drew you to destroy school property is only gonna cause another problem. Unless you want another problem you will let me check out that hand. " She eyed the Latina, who looked away to the side with a sigh. " That's what i thought.

Ms. Holiday looked down at her hand as she uncovered it shaking her head as she grabbed the pluckers from the medical kit. She began to take out some small pieces of glass and drop it in the trash bin next to the desk.

" So what's bother you hun? " The blonde asked her softly.

" Nothing... "

" Right because usually i walk into rest rooms and punch there windows. " Ms. Holiday raised a brow.

" Look, Thanks for helping me with my hand but I'm just having a really bad day. And i appreciate you not going to anyone about this. "

" I said i wasn't going to Mr. Figgins. But i am going to talk to Ms. Philsbery and Mr. Shue. " Ms. Hoilday told her as she put the pluckers down and grabbed some bandage and some alcohol spray.

" Unless Vest'n'hair is a consular and had training like , who I'm sure got her training from one of her lame Excuse of a 'helpful' pamphlet. He's got nothing to do with this. Hes just a lame Spanish teacher who doesn't kn..." Santana winced in pain as Ms Holiday sprayed her cut.

" Your a Fiery one. " Ms. Holiday smirks.

"What ever just wrap me up so i can get the hell out of here. " Santana rolls her eyes.

" Okay Sweet cheek's what in the world has you so tight up the end that got ya being such a bitch! " She looks at the Latina who looks surprised. She shakes her head. " It's past school hours, I can show you my bitchy side too. "

"Whatever. " Santana looks away, only to snap her head back to Ms. Holiday who 'purposely' sprayed her hand again, pain shooting up her arm once more. " Urgh! " She gritted her teeth giving the teach a glare.

" Suck it up, big girl. " Ms. Holiday gave her a smile as she grabbed out some bandage.

* * *

Rachel sat next to Quinn, in the living room with a sigh she rested her head against Quinn's shoulder with a small pout. Quinn had her arm wrapped around Rachel hugging her close to her side.

" This thing will blow over. Santana is acting like a child, I mean it wasn't that bad. " Quinn rolls her eyes.

" We betrayed her... We stabbed her in the back. " Rachel pulls away looking at Quinn.

" And it hasn't happened before? She and i always butt heads. She will get over it. "

"Quinn! We forced her to come out to her parents! and now she won't even forgive us! She's even listening to her parents! She basically just told us to fuck off today. She wants nothing to do with us! Not even Brittany! " Rachel stood up and Gritted her teeth. " This is such Bullshit! "

Quinn flinched a bit when Rachel raised her voice watching as she stood up and paced in front of her. She began to chuckle softly when she heard Rachel curse. Rachel looked at her and glared as she placed her hands dramatically on her shoulders.

" How can you laugh at a time like this! " Rachel stared in her eyes.

" Sit down.. " Quinn told her in a soft tone as she grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her down.

" Quinn... " Rachel whined as she slowly sat on Quinn's lap.

" Rachel.. " Quinn leaned into Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist as she nuzzled the side of her neck before lightly blowing against Rachel's soft skin.

"I don't think this is an appropriate time to... " Rachel shivered slightly when Quinn blew in her ear and rubbed the side of her thigh.

" There' isn't anything we can do at the moment, Lets just pass time... " Quinn Spoke softly into her ear.

* * *

" Make sure you get it checked! " Ms Holiday demanded as she looked at Santana's now bandaged hand.

" My father is a Doctor, i know. " Santana rolled her eyes as she headed out the door.

" Right, And be in office in the morning. I mean it." warned as she watched Santana shake her head and head down the hall. Ms Holiday headed the other way to the Janitors closet to let him know about the restroom and to keep it on the down low.

Santana had headed outside after grabbing her bag, heading towards her Red BMW. Looking down at her hand she shook her head before wincing as she used it to put her keys in and turn on the car. Heading home didn't take to long . Santana had parked outside of her house sighing as she saw the cars parked in the driveway.

" Deep Breaths. " Santana closed her eyes sitting there in her car, she bit down on her button lip. Listening to herself she began to take in big deep breaths before turning her head she could see a Women standing at the front door of her house waving her to hurry up.

Shaking her head she got out of her car with her bag and locked the door as she headed down the walkway towards the house.

" Mami... " Santana spoke softly glancing back to the driveway to the unfamiliar car. " Who's over? "

"Mija, You remember Dr. Serz. Our family Therapist. " Santana's Mother smiled as she looked over towards the man seated in the living room. Across from her family.

" Mami... Pa-pi... I already... I-I did what you guys said. I-I quit glee and stopped talking to them... Everything...Everything will go back to normal. " Santana cought a glare from her father as she flinched.

" Santana, Sit. " Her father demanded.

" Yes, Pa-pi. " She said slowly walking towards the recliner seat on the side of the doctor as her mother sat by her father. The doctor gave her a thin lined smile.

"Santana, It's nice to see you again. "

* * *

Rachel had Quinn straddled her hands around her neck, Moaning into their deep kiss. Quinn had her hands on both of Rachel's thighs. She groaned softly filling Rachel press herself harder into her toned stomach.

" God you're so... Sexy. " Quinn spoke softly when she had pulled back from the kiss and started to assault her neck with soft bites.

" Mmmm-Quinn...i-i...we need to sto-stop... " Rachel moaned a bit louder filling Quinn softly suck on her neck.

" But you're enjoying it... " Quinn smiled as she had one of her hand on Rachels thigh the other disappeared up her skirt her finger tracing the bulge under her spanks.

" i-i...Mmmmm... " Rachel leaned her for head against Quinns looking at her. " Quinnn..." She whines softly though a moan intruptes her as pushes herself into Quinn's hand when Quinn moves her hand under her spanks. " Oh god... "

xxx

**Sorry for ending here!**

**Be kind! **

**Spelling is properly off and grammar Keep in mind, I'm writing for fun!**

**And i don't have a BETA so yeah.**

**This is actually my first time Writing Adult themed things.**

**So I'm trying my best! So forgive me.**

**There you have it! Rachel is the one with the G!P.**

**I was thinking another one of them might have one to but this one with be Were!P.**

**I love them Reviews!**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**

**Ideas?**


	3. I'll Listen!

**A/N: I was on Vacation, i thought i would post before i did but i guess i didn't. I'm sorry i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Sorry for the Delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any Song's i might have below! :)**

* * *

Quinn had pulled Rachels member out of it's confinements. She smirked as she watched Rachel close her eyes and felt her grip onto her shoulder. Glancing down she watched as her hand stroked the member softly, using the precum leaking from the member to move her hand easily.

"You're so beautiful _Rae_..." Quinn spoke huskily. Letting out her own moan as she watched Rachel's hips rock forward into the hand stroking her.

"Quinn...God..." Rachel kept her eyes closed continuing to hold onto her shoulder.

"Does it feel good baby?" Quinn watched her with darkened eyes, squeezing Rachels member each time she stroked up.

"ye-yes..."

Quinn smirked as she leaned forword and kissed the side of Rachels neck before licking it gently and groaning.

"God, every part of you tastes so good." She told her as she began to suck on her pulse point.

Rachel began to buckle her hips into Quinns hand as she moaned biting down onto Quinns shoulder causing the Blonde to moan a bit.

"Jesus..." Quinn stoked the member even faster.

"La-lay down.. " Rachel demanded.

The blonde stopped looking at her grinning abit, releasing her. Rachel Frowned at the lost of contact as Quinn moved so she was laying back against the sofa. Looking up at Rachel as she sat between her legs she started to Tug down Quinns Cheerios skirt along with her spanks. Quinn lifted her legs willingly. Licking her lips Rachel eyed the wet core hungryly. Looking back up at Quinn as she quickly layed over her giving her a kiss on the lips.

Reaching down she grabbed her member, positioning herself so the tip would press against the wet folds. Quinn moaned softly as she kissed the brunette back deeply one of her hands rubbing the side of the Brunettes neck as the other made its way up her back.

"Please.." Quinn begged softly as she looked up at Rachel.

"It's a yours baby." Rachel leaned her head down and started kissing her neck.

Quinn closed her eyes as she felt Rachel, quickly thrust herself into her. She bit down on her lip hard, Stoping herself from moaning out loudly not wanting to wake up the blonde in the next room. Rachel groaned softly feeling the pressure around her member.

"You're so...tight..ugnhh..." Rachel looked down at her blonde with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Quinn on her lips.

Reciving a kiss in return Rachel started to move herself in and out of Her blonde. Quinn gripped onto her shoulders pulling her down as she moaned into her Neck.

* * *

Santana was sitting in the Recliner seat near the doctor. She kept her Gaze down to the coffee table. Glancing at the three Breveges that we're out. Obviously was here for a while now.

"Santana, You're Mother and Father has asked me to come over to talk about you're life choice." had his notepad in his lap. He waited for Santana to speak, though nothing came out of her mouth. "I'll like to start with you're parents telling you there thoughts on, _This_ life choice."

"I-I-It's nothing, It's already done with. " Santana quickly spoke lifting her gaze from the table to her parents. "Please.. Mami Papi... It's done with we don't need to do this." She pleaded them.

"Santana, we just want you to understand our feelings on this." Her mother spoke.

"I understand! i do!" Santana spoke up loudly.

"Don't yell like that." Santanas father looked at her angerily. "Mija, You don't understand. This is going to help you."

Santana looked back down. " Okay... " She spoke softly.

"Go ahead and read it, Maria." started writing some stuff on his notpad.

"Santana, Mija... My angel... You used to be so inn-innocent...you we're always respectful in this family and you never once rebeled against you're father and i. and-and now I am so disappointed in you. Those-Those three sinful kids have turned you.. My baby girl... They caused you to sin... Everything about this isn't right. I just want my baby girl back." Maria sobbed softly as she was looking down at her peice of paper.

"Mami..I'm-I'm still here." Santana looked at her mouth using the back of her okay hand to wipe the tease falling from her own face. "I'm sorry, i-i... It stops like i promised, I quit glee i'm quiting the Cheerios. I'm just going to focus on my school work and become a Doctor like you Papi."

"Antonio." Dr. Serz watched as Maria handed the paper to Santana's father.

"Right now i'm so ashamed of you, Ashamed to call you my daughter." Santana's father didn't bother to look at the paper as he looked at her. "What happen to my baby? Didn't we give everything you ever wanted? and you turn and do this to us?" He crumples the paper as he stares at her.

Maria started to cry. was writing things down as he watched.

"Pap..."

"If-if this continues Mija...yo-you..." He shakes his head. "God doesn't accept people like you. You'll go to hell and i don't want that for my only child. I love you. I'm ashamed but i love you." He rubs his chin, his eyes watery but he didn't let himself cry as he continue to look at her. "Thinks are going to change a lot. No clubs, No going out. all you're going to do is go to school and Come home and do you're work. Do i make myself clear?"

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded.

"Speak up, Santana!"

"Yes, Papi." Santana flinched hearing him yell.

"Santana, I've been with the family since you we're just a child and im apart of you're church." fixed his glasses. "I know you're better then this and you just need to realize this isn't a life choice that's possible. Its frowned uponed. So we're going to do a few sessions and we're going to talk about how this started and how we can stop it alright Santana? Is that okay with you." He asked her as he took off his glasses.

"I-don..." She looked up towards her father seeing him glare at her and her crying mother, before looking back down she nodded. "Yes, ."

"Excellent, You're parents and i are going to Come up with a Scudele for our sessions." He told her as he pulled out a book from his bag.

"Go start dinner San, I-i-i'll be right-right there." Her mother told her.

Santana quickly stood up as she headed over towards the kitchen.

* * *

Brittany sat up in the bed, hearing muffled noises in the living room she was watching the door for a few seconds before standing up slowly. Rubbing her eyes abit she bit down on her lip as she reached out opening the door quietly. Opening it enough to peek outside.

* * *

"Harder... Faster, I'm so close Rae." Quinn begged her.

Rachel had started to pick up pace thrusting harder into Quinn one of her hands gripping, Quinns thigh as the other, was wraped around her shoulders to hold her close. Rachel bit down onto Quinns neck.

"Yes-yes-yes!" Quinn cried against Rachels shoulder as she Came.

"God-Yes.. " Rachel groaned out as she felt her tighten around her member, Thrusting into one last time. She began to fill the blonde up. Not long before her member started to soften.

"I-I- I love you so much Rae... " Quinn was breathing heavily as she moved her head to kiss Rachel on the lips who was also breathing heavily.

"I love-Love you to Quinn. " Rachel smiled softly and kissed Quinn.

* * *

Brittany Frowned shaking her head she slowly closed the door making sure not to make any noise as she headed back over to the bed laying down and pulling the covers up over herself she began to softly cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Hopefully it didn't suck...**

**Spelling is proberly off and grammer Keep in mind, Im writing for fun!**

**This is actully my first time Writing Adult themed things.**

**So i'm trying my best! **

**Till Next time!**

**I love them Reviews!**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**

**Ideas?**


	4. Stupid Reason

**A/N: You're all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any Song's i might have below! :)**

* * *

Santana sat down in the kitchen moving her spoon around in her full bowl of Cereal. Staring down into her bowl. Her mother was watching her as she poured a cup of coffee setting it next to some new's paper and some toast on the otherside of the table.

"Eat it, Mija."

"Sorry, Mami." Santana spooned some as she began to eat.

Her father walked into the kitchen holding a small bag. Setting it on the counter as he sat down infront of his food. Picking up a Peice of toast.

"After you're done sweety, take a look at Santana's hand." Maria told her husband as she walked to the sink and started washing some dishes.

"What's wrong with you're hand?" Antonio looked up at her.

"No-..." Her father glared at her daring her. " It was a accident i hit it against somthing.."

Antonio shook his head as he opened the news paper.

"When you're finished get the First Aid kit and sit in the living room."

"Yes, Papi. " Santana looked back down towards her bowl as she slowly began to eat.

* * *

"I feel so bad." Rachel frowned as she was drying her hair.

"Why?" Quinn sat on her bed trying her shoes.

"Because we had sex after everything that happened." Rachel frowned at her as she grabbed her brush.

"Oh." Quinn sighed shaking her head. "It'll be fine you haven othing to feel bad about. We just got cought in a moment. It happens, Not like it's going to hurt anyone." Quinn told her as she stood up fixing her Cherrio skirt before walking infront of the Mirror as she tightened her pony, grabbing her lip gloss.

"I just feel bad." Rachel signed watching Quinn fix her lip gloss on her li with her Pinky.

"It'll be okay, We'll talk to Santana today and try fix everything alright?" Quinn looked at her through the mirror seeing Rachel nod as she fixed her sweater. "Make sure B's ready to go please?"

"Mhm." Rachel stood up giving her a soft smile before heading out of the room to the next room. "Britt?"

"I'm almost done." Brittany called out as she was fixing her cheerio skirt.

"Okay."

* * *

"Explain to me how this happened again." Antonio asked his daughter as he looked over Santana's injuired hand.

"I-I..." Santana winced as her Father began to stick up the wound, holding back some painfull Tears.

"You?" Antonio looked at her before looking back to the wound he began to tugg more then necessary on the thred he was using to stich.

"I.." She winced biting down on her lip. "I hit a mirror, I'm sorry papi."

"Usted puede ser tan condenadamente Estúpido!" (You can be so damn Stupid!) He shook his head as he tugged once again more then necessary, Causing Santana to hiss in pain. "Estúpido!" (Stupid) He exclaimed again before he started to wrap up the hand.

"Sorry Papi.." Santana choked out as she winced.

"Get to school and you better follow our rules Santana. And clean up the mess." He stood up leaving the room leaving Santana to clean up the small mess of the items used to cover and clean her wound.

* * *

Quinn shut her driver's seat door. Holding her bag tightly in her hand she looked over to Rachel who got out from the front seat and Brittany who got out from the back. Rachel looked around catching sight of Mercedes and Kurt coming straight for them. Sighing she shook her head slowly.

"Okay you guys spill!" Merecedes demanded.

"This isn't the time." Rachel told her.

"Right." Kurt rolled his eyes. "One of our best singers just quit and we were on our way to sectionals."

"We need the members!" Mercedes looked at her.

"Okay, both of you back up. This is non-of your business." Quinn spoke as she walked towards them from around the car.

Brittany frowned watching them. She started to play with the strap of her bag she was holding over one shoulder.

"Ice Quinn. It is if we're all a team." Kurt and Mercedes looked to the blonde.

"Stop." Britt sighed out as she walked over towards them. "I think you both should go away." Brittany looked at them, The spark in her eyes we're gone. "I Really like you guys and the Glee club but if you're all are going to pester us for answers of somthing that non-of you are obviously involved in. I don't think i like you guys anymore."

Everyone stood in shook, Both Mercedes and Kurt stepped back. They we're suprised how clearly Brittany spoke. Usually they would have to think abit on her words to understand but most of the time no one understood. Rachel quickly reached out rubbing the back of Brittanys arm. Quinn looked at her before looking back to Mercedes and Kurt.

"So-Sorry." They both said in unison before they both quickly hurried off.

"Lets go." Brittany spoke softly as the Brunette and Blonde beside her gave a small nod and followed her in the school.

* * *

_"Why isn't she wearing her Uniform?"_

_"Oh my god is she quitting?"_

_"Or did she get kicked off?"_

A few people we're speaking near there lockers looking off down the hall some grinning as they did others supprised.

Santana stood at her locker wearing a pair of jeans tanktop and a jacket. Her hair cascading over her shoulders. She pulled out a small book before glancing over to the people around her shaking her head. She wasn't deaf she could hear them and talk like this will only spawn one perso-

"Satan! I hear you got kicked off the Cheerios for a butt job now?" Jewfro spoke shoving the mic in her face. Not giving her time to reply -if she wanted too- he spoke again pulling the mic back to him. "I did notice it looked kinda larger then before! What did Coach Sylvester say? Are you off for good?"

Santana looked at the Jewish kid with the Afro shaking her head she glared, and looked around towards everyone.

"You all need to back up. You think just because im not wearing the pathetic uniform i wont go Lima heights on any of you're asses? Because i may not have the uniform but i still got Razor blades hiding all up in this. " She motioned towards her hair. Everyone quickly looked away. Santana looked back to jewfro as he gulped.

Glancing behind him she could see Brittany, Quinn and Rachel walking in. Taking in a deep breath she looked back at Jewfro.

"If i see you make a blog or whatever the hell you're doing. If theres anything about me. I will kick you're Jewish ass. Comprende?" Santana gave a glare as as she looked at Jewfro.

"Ye-yeah." Jewfro stepped back into his camrea guy.

"I will shove that mic up you're sorry ass. Followed by that fat ugly, What ever the hell is holding the camrea. Now get the hell out of my Face!" She leaned down picking up the Cheerio bag by her feet slamming her locker shut before the 3 girls could make there way down the hall. She quickly headed off.

"Santana!"

* * *

_"...go Lima heights on any of you're asses? Because i may not have the uniform but i still got Razor blades hiding all up in this. "_

Brittany watched down the hall as Santana was telling the other Jew off. Rachel and Quinn Slightly grimaced hearing the tone she was using. They both spotted Santana aswell as they all we're making there way down the hall towards her.

_"...kick you're Jewish ass. Comprende?"_

_"Ye-yeah."_

_"I will shove that mic up you're sorry ass. Followed by that fat ugly, What ever the hell is holding the camrea. Now get the hell out of my Face!"_

"Santana!" Brittany Called out as the latina quickly headed down the hall to go after but stopped once she turned the corner. Everyone was staring at her and the other Two who we're rushing beside her.

"B... It'll be o..." Quinn tryed to reason.

"No! It won't! She's not gonna talk to us! She's avoiding us!" Brittany frowned as she looked back at them quickly rushing off towards the nearst restroom.

Rachel and Quinn looked at eachother before Rachel hurried off after her. Quinn looked around to everyone staring giving them a glare before following them.

* * *

Santana took a deep breath as she stoped outside of couches office. Looking behind her then back to the door she pushed it open.

"Sandbags what a not so pleasent supprise." Coach Sylvester spoke as she sat on a Giant Yoga ball. "Tell me what brings you to my office with out Knocking and interrupting me while in the process of getting back in shape to film my Documentry about myself while i was in 3 great wars of America?"

Santana looked at her incredulously before dropping the Cheerios bag. "These are my uniforms and whatever Cheerios related."

"Excuse me?"

"I have to focus on my Education. So im turning in my things, I'm done with cheerleading." Santana told her before turning to walk out.

"Sandbags Halt!" Sue growled out. "You reek of Disappointment. Like you immigrants even care of education. What makes you think you can just up and quit my Cheerios for that stupid reason!"

Santana gave her a look as she insulted her before shaking her head, this was Sue Sylvester after all. She'll insult anything in her sight, to show whos boss even a roll of toilet paper. She turned around to head out.

"If you walk out of here without explaining yourself, you're cheering career is over!"

Santana shook her head once more before she continued her way out of her office back down the halls to her first class of the day. Sighing softly as she heard The coach curse a few words after her she lifted her injuired hand and started to gently rub it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for all the wonderful Reviews! **

**Spelling is proberly off and grammer Keep in mind, Im writing for fun!**

**Till Next time!**

**I love them Reviews!**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions?**

**Ideas?**


	5. Slushed

**A/N: Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do own the storyline. (: Even if i'm making it up as i go :)**

* * *

_"Are you crazy didn't you hear her in the hallway. When she threatened Jewfro?"_

_"She's all talk. Besides she's not a Cheerio. She's at the bottom the the chain."_

_"You're Funeral."_

Santana sat in her seat in the back closing her eyes. _I can hear everything you guys are saying Idiots. _She opened her eyes when the teacher walked in twirling her pencil in her hand she sighed abit and glanced to the football players a few chairs infront of her that we're glancing back at her.

"Would you guys like a picture?" Santana asked dryly. "I think we can Schedule an appointment at perfect picture in Lima heights Adjacents." She gripped tightly on her pencil.

The football players quickly turned around accept one, he smirked abit before turning and looking ahead talking to the guy infront of him. Santana shook her head as she sat back in her seat.

_You're at the bottom of the chain now._

_Low-Life._

_Everyone can make fun of you._

_I wonder what you're first slushie will feel like?_

_You can never have Brittney. She's going to Stay as Berrys and Fabrays and Forget you soon enough._

Santana grimaced abit at her thoughts as she looked up at the teacher talking. She took a deep shakey breath. _Brittney._

* * *

Brittany sat in her class playing with the corner of her worksheet sighing softly. Rachel was sitting in the seat next to her. Quinn sitting in the front of them next to some other girl. Rachel reached out and poked Brittanys hand. The teacher had left a bit agoto do whatever they do when they leave during the middle of the class

"Finish it, Sweetie." Rachel whispered softly.

"I can't think." Brittany frowned.

The students sitting behind them snorted out laughing. Brittany winced as she looked back at the two students, Hockey players behind her. Rachel looked back and glared. Quinn gritted her teeth as she turned in her chair. Glaring at the Players too.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked looking at the boys.

"Turn around shortie." The two Hockey players smirked, as one spoke. "Or what do those Cheerios call you, Man-Hands."

"You do have Manly hands." The other adds as he leans over to get a better look.

Rachel's glare falters abit as she pulls her hands away from sight. The Hockey players laugh at her and Hi5 Eachother. Brittany looks at Rachel and frowns as Quinn watches Rachel before turning to the girl next to her.

"Is that a Sandwhich?" Quinn asks as she nods. "Hand it over."

The girl quickly grabs the brown bag in the corner and hands it over. Quinn pulls out the wrapped of sandwhich and stands up. Walking around to the boys she smirks. Everyone was now looking at them some laughing at the insult that was givin to Rachel.

"Man-hands." Quinn laughed out Bitterly, Humorlessly. She didn't show it through her HBIC face butshe couldfeel a sting in her chest. She felt bad coming up with that nickname with Santana, about her Rachel.

She walks over and takes a seat on the boys desk as she was looking at the Tuna Sandwhich in her hands. Rolling her eyes in Disgust.

"That was a good one."She looked to the two Hockey players.

They both laughed and leaned back in there chairs and looked up at the Cheerio who was now sitting in the middle of there desk looking at both of them then to the sandwhich. Smirking up at her. Rachel wince once more hearing Quinn. Brittany reached over with a frown taking her hand.

She looks at both of the Hockey players spliting the sandwhich in two she looked at both of them as they sat back in there chairs. Both the hockey players we're smirking widely thinking the cheerio was on their side. Not paying attention to what she was doing. They both looked over to the two girls sitting infront of them. Both looking up at Quinns back.

"If i hear another insult to them, By you Idiots." She Glare at both Hockey players who are suprised she's talking to them. "Idiot number 1, Idiot number 2." She shoved the peices of bread and tuna into there faces. "I will kick you're asses!" Quinn practiclly growled out as sheshoved there faces abit.

Both hockey players quickly stood up, Angerly throwing wiping the mess off there faces as they glared at Quinn. Clenching there fists. Steping forward towards Quinn who had her arms crossed. Everyone sat there in shock at the scene, Some snickering.

"You Bitch!" One of the Hockey players exclaimed.

Someone quickly pulled both the Hockey players back before they could step closer to Quinn. Rachel and Brittany we're standing staring at the scene.

"Whoa Buddy's, I think you better think twice stepping up towards a girl." Puck glared at the two as he pushed them back.

Both glaring at puck then at Quinn they quickly headed out of the room with there stuff. Puck watched them leave turning to look at Quinn shaking his head.

"Baby Mama. Really?" Puck asked

Quinn shrugged as she stepped off the table and looked at Rachel and Brittany, All of them sighed as she walked back towards her seat grabing her stuff just as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone started talking and grabing there stuff. Quinn grabed her books, The girl who was sitting by her looked at everyone before she quickly left the room.

"Quinn..."

"It's fine." Quinn sighed her chest still hurt by the Players Insult to Rachel, knowing how much it hurt the Burnette's feelings.

"Thanks, Puck. " Brittany softly remarked when Puck past them with a Smirk as he gave a nod before leacving the class.

Rachel held onto her bag as she walked beside Quinn.

"Everythings okay. I Love you." Rachel whispered softly.

"I Love you too, Quinn." Brittany was on the other side of her giving a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Quinn looked to them both and nodded. "I'm sorry Rach."

"It's fine." Rachel told her with a smile knowing what she was apologising for.

* * *

The girl who had been sitting next to Quinn in class headed down the hall only to stop quickly looking too the two Football players infront of her. Karofsky and Amizio, Smirking and holding slushies.

"You must be lucky number 15." Karofsky exclaims before throwing the purple slushie into the girl.

The girl quickly moves back to run only to get the slushie tossed partly on her face the other part onto the person behind her. She Squels out droping her books.

"OH MY GOD!" She frowns as she qipes some slushie off her face the dye already burning her left eye.

The jocks laugh out loud only to have it dye off as they look to the one beside her that got hit by the slushie. They could practiclly see the ice from the slushie melt instantly, steam coming her face. Dropping her back to the side she was wiping the slushie off her face, Her eyes we're burning from the dye and from her anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yells out loudly.

The girl beside her that the slushie was ment for stepped back quickly hey left eye red. The jocks and the girl's faces we're covered with fear. The girl thinking that santana would get mad for her moving causing her to get hit by it aswell.

"I'm sor..."She was about to finish only to shut up when a hand came up towards her.

"Sata-Santana... It was ment for her not y-" Karofsky was cut off next by her other hand.

Everyone in the halls we're standing there staring. The jocks behind Karofsky and stepped back. The girl picked up her stuff holding it close to herself as she watched Santana rubb her eyes again and stare down Karofsky.

"Ma-May..." Karofsky took a deep breath looking around him. "Maybe you shouldn't have gotten in the way..."

Santana's hand drops as she keeps her glare. She step forward. He slightly steps back as he looks at her.

"Maybe, You fat peice of shit shouldn't hold a slushie. Since you Obviously can't Aim. While you're at it. Karfatsky, quit the football team. You're proberly the reason the Team can't even win a game." She steps foward and pushes him back.

Karofsky stumbles back, His expression changing from Fear to anger as he cought himself before he could fall he stood straight and steped towards her, grabing ahold of her arm -with the uninjuried hand- tightly. Santana didn't move she just looked at his hand then up to him

"You know what, I don't know why people fear you. I bet you're parents don't pay much attention. Thats the reason why, You're just a bitch who thinks shes top shit. Thinking you're in charge of everyone here, when really you're all talk and no show. Hell we all already know you're in the closet. You're not subtle. We all see the the looks with the Brittany. What did she break up with you. That why you quit cherrios." He smirked.

_THWACK!_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Karofsky was on the floor holding his bloody nose as Santana -who had been released as he was making his way to the floor- stood over him her fist clench tight dribing blood. She had used her injuired hand.

"NO FUCKING SHOW? VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE JODIDO!" (i'll fucking show you!) Santana screamed as she moved over him and started to punch him repeatedly.

Karofsky had one hand protecting his face. The other trying to push the angry latina off. Everyone around them started to chant the word Fight. The other football players had stepped back watching everything not bothering to him.

Karofsky had grabbed ahold of Santanas hair during the mess and yanked it down. Santana Grunted in pain but quickly stoped punching as she grabed ahold of his wrist. Starting to dig her nails into him. He cried in pain. Satanas injuired hand was throbbing and covered in blood. She pulled back and off him once he realsed her.

"Mierda estúpida!" Santana spat at him as she glared in anger.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god..."

"San?"

Three voices. The three Santana did not want to hear. The Three people Santana did not want to be near. She steps to teh side away from the people behind her. The jocks we're helping up Karofsky who was holding onto his face.

"You're going to fucking pay for this!" Karofsky called out in pain.

"What happen here!" A teacher finially joined in seeing the bloodied jock and Santana's bloody hand.

"What does it look like? The fucking bitch Hit me!" He yelled at the teacher.

"Get to the nurse." The teacher winced in pain for the kid seeing his face. "And you Sant-"

"Don't even tell me what to do." She looked at the teacher avoiding to look at the three girls standing there in shock. Knowing atleast 2 of them we're near tears.

"Excu-"

"You're excused." Santana told the teacher, Just as 2 other teachers and Princible Figgins made there way to the scene.

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Figgins spoke in his thick accent.

"Santana beat up Karofsky." One of the students spoke up before the teacher who got there first could say anything.

"Ms. Lopez is this true?" Mr. Figgins looked at her.

"Obviously. If you think you can even try and Suspend me." She glares at the Mr. Figgins."I suggest you tell the board to find themselves a lawyer. Because one, He grabed me first, I was defending myself and Two This school is complete SHIT!" Santana Yelled as she glared at everyone.

"SANTANA! what's going on with you!" Mr shue. Who happened to be one of the teachers with Figgins, Exclaimed.

"Get to my office right now." Mr figgins demanded, his face obviously turning into an angery tomatoe even with his slightly tanned toned skin.

Santana shook her head stepping back she looked down to look for her bag, Her keys we're in there. Like hell she was going to listen to the joke of a princable. She mentally frowned and sighed in pain as she realized her bag we're near the 3 girls.

Keeping her gaze to the floor. To the bag on the floor next to Quinns leg. She didn't dare look her as she quickly went and picked it up feeling a hand on her should she quickly jerked back.

"Santana, Talks to us. " Quinn spoke lowly, her hand had stayed where her shoulder once was as she stepped closer.

Santana was Squeezing her eyes shut. She ignored Mr Figgins attempting to yell at her to get to his office, and The 3 teachers telling the students to get to class. All she could hear was a sob. Comming from two of the three people she cared most about. Holding on tightly to her bag she quickly ran fown the hall pushing who ever was in her way.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Hope that was great and everyone could understand it!**

**Hah... Remember i don't have anyone BETA-ing so you all will most likely have to suffer my horrible Spelling and Grammer**

**I'm also going with the flow anything could happen. I don't really have a soild plot. **

**When i think it, i write it.**

**I hope you all still enjoy the story.**

**How many of you are reading it?**

**I know it's wrong to ask for a Review but itll be awesome to find out how many of you like the story? To **

**know maybe it's worth continuing?**

**Ideas?**

**Suggestions?**

**Anything?**


End file.
